


The Reason

by bigGUNs



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigGUNs/pseuds/bigGUNs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Missing scenes" from episode 97.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

As Seto had expected, the constant buzz and faint beeping of the computers had lured his younger brother to sleep.

Mokuba had insisted on staying awake with him to go over the translated text from Malik's Egyptian God card. Of course, it wasn't too long before the boy's eyelids began to droop and it became a struggle to keep his head up. Now he laid back in his chair, chin rested on chest. Shivering slightly.

The room needed kept a few degrees below room temperature for the servers, but Seto could spare his coat. He maneuvered Mokuba's chair away from the computer panels and draped it over him. The bottom of his duster pooled to the floor, but that was fine. It was for Mokuba.

He had put so much work into translating that card, yet Seto could easily read the untouched hieratic script. He couldn't imagine how this was possible— what Mailk had said about his Egyptian background couldn't be true. It was obvious that he was merely trying to mess with Seto's head in anticipation of dueling him. It wouldn't work. He would crush Malik and hold the power of Ra in his own hands.

Satisfied with that thought, he turned off Mokuba's screen and returned to his own. Determined now more than ever to find the Egyptian God's weakness.

・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・・

Mokuba rubbed at the sleep dust in his eyes. That's what Seto used to tell him it was, back in those days at the orphanage... All of a sudden, he realized he wasn't in his bed or even his room as he clutched at his blanket. It wasn't a blanket. Now fully awake and widening his eyes, Mokuba realized it was his brother's white duster. And that brother was sitting just across from him, staring intently at a luminous screen.

He grabbed hold of the collar of Seto's coat with both hands, not wanting it to slide off as he sat up.

"Big brother... You're still up?" he asked in a worried tone. "You should go to bed. Tomorrow's the Finals!"

"Yeah... I know..."

But Seto made no movement to leave.

"Big brother..."

"Mokuba... I want to show you something."

Mokuba had thought his brother had found something interesting about the God card until Seto lifted himself from his chair and made to take his coat. He headed for the doors, shrugging it on as Mokuba trotted after him.

"Uh, big brother... what do you want to show me?" he asked tentatively.

"The location of the Battle City Finals..."

Mokuba had been surprised when his brother refused to let him in on the true location of the Finals, but he hadn't pressed it. He was sure Seto had his reasons after all. As they entered the control room, Mokuba thought he understood them.

Through the window he could see the silhouette of a familiar structure against the rising sun...


End file.
